The Professor and His Student
by lonnii renae
Summary: He didn't want to go to the debate. He didn't feel like been there. But when the voice of his angel rings through his ears, he couldn't help but zone out looking at her. To bad he was the professor and she was the student. That would keep them apart right? If that doesn't, Fitz's crush Mellie will try her hardest.
1. Harvard Senior Olivia Pope

**A/N: Hey guys! so im really nervous not so much because this is my first time writing because it's not but because I'm writing for such a passionate group of people. We all see on twitter how out fandom slays people for get Fitz and Olivia wrong so I'm going to try to do them justice. if you want to talk all things scandal with me, find me on twitter: lonni_renae oh! and shonda rhimes own the characters. it i owned them, they would have been married with three kids by now! lol**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III walked into the debate auditorium with the note still folded in his hands. His friend and a fellow Harvard Professor Cyrus left it in his office saying to meet him here. It was the first debate of the year, or should he say the last debate of the summer break. The fall semester was upon them along with the smell of success for some and defeat for others.

Cyrus, of course was nowhere to be found. He never could arrive anywhere on time. A man on the stage was asking everyone to take their seats stating the debate was beginning. Fitz considered walking back to the entrance to wait for Cyrus there but decided against it. He could just text him in a minute. The moderator went through rules then brought out the first two debaters. Fitz really didn't pay attention to the debates. He really didn't want to be here and he could only guess why Cyrus would want to be here. He considered grabbing his stuff and leaving again but at that moment Cyrus walked in. Fitz silently waved him over and started in on him.

"Cy, why did you want me to come here?"

"I thought you would want to see Millicent"

"Why in the blue hell would you think that?" Fitz asked grabbing his coat and messenger bag.

"Look, we both know Millie has her eyes on you. Why don't you just try with her? You're a single guy, getting a little up in age. She's not that bad of a pers-"

"Oh no. She has gotten to you too. This woman can talk Satan into selling hell her if she had the chance. She'll get the chance soon after she dies."

"Well, that wasn't mean at all Fitz."

"Well, I can't stand her and you just wouldn't under-"

"Contestants 3 and 6, will you please prepare yourselves. You have received the argument and your positions on the issue have been agreed upon. You both will have 2 minutes to state you case and offer evidence. Will Contestant Number 3 please come to the podium and begin."

"Good Evening. Let me start with a question. If only American born citizens resided in this country, how much of our resources do you believe we would still have? According to census data collected just last year..."

"Jesus, it's Millicent." Fitz sighed aloud.

"There there. She only has 2 minutes to state her case. And she will be long gone. Besides, I'm ready to go now anyway. Hal was supposed to be in the debate but he had to pull out at the last-minute."

"Hal huh? And how does James feel about you coming to see Hal?

"He feels just fine...mainly because he doesn't know."

"Shady Cy. Very shady."

Cyrus laughs then replies, "What can I say? I'm young and a bit of a slut? James knew this before he married me."

"Maybe that's why he married you. but I'm sure he wants you to stop all that after you said I Do."

"What would you know about being married?"

"Nothing, but I'm sure somewhere in there you promised to be faithful."

"And I am. I have done nothing sexually with Hal."

"But if you are emotionally invested with him, that's just as bad."

"Oh look, your girlfriend has finished." Cyrus said when the audience clapped enthusiastically for Mellie. "She'll be a tough act to follow from the sound of this applause."

"She has them under her spell."

Cyrus rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet. "Whatever Grant. Goodnight."

"Contestant Number 6, please step up to the podium and begin when you are ready."

Fitz look down at his feet. His briefcase and jacket silently begging him to grab them and go. He leans down grabbing ahold the jacket when he hears it.

"The opposing side opened with If only America born citizens resided in this country, how much of our resources do you believe we would still have? To answer your question Mellicent, the answer is less than we have now. Not limited to Hispanics but open to Africans, Caribbean and Europeans and other foreign country born citizens have contributed to the betterment of the United States. Take Jesus Pableo..."

Fitz's adam's apple bobbed in this throat as a floatywould in a pool full of kids splashing in it. His chest constricted and his eyes focused on the woman talking. He had not heard a word Mellie said after the first ten seconds but he was sure to hear the entire 2 minutes of this contestant. He couldn't remember her number but he could see a small six pinned to her debate jacket. She was had dark brown maybe even black hair with bangs slight combed to the side with a neat bun at the base of her neck on the left side also. His eyes flowed over face as she continued her speech. Her eyes were so perfectly round. God must have a taken a whole day just to make her eyes alone. They led to the cutest button nose that sat right above a set of lips that even Cyrus would want to kiss. They were plump and the color of blush probably from lipstick she applied. He could not imagine this woman getting nervous and turning shade of pink and red. Her neck was beautiful sculpted and feminine, unlike none any other that he had seen. Her debate jacket and the podium hide the rest of her body but he was sure it was just as great as the parts he could see.

"You can make the claim that illegal immigrants come to this country and use its resources and give nothing back but pain and crime but the truth is we would not have many of the resources such as wind and solar-powered inventions, cures for diseases and everyday items that you use had it not been the opportunities of the American dream to help cultivate those foreign "nuisance" as the opposing side called them. Thank you."

The audience stood to their feet and cheered loudly. Mellie was trying to contain her anger, but to Fitz she was doing a horrible job."

"After consideration, we give the debate to Contestant 6. Congratulations. Ladies please shake hands."

Mellie stepped up to the podium and grudgingly held her hand out. Olivia took ahold of it, and shook it firmly adding a nod and a small smile.

Fitz ripped open his messenger bag looking for the crumbled up program. Surely, they would have the name of the contestants in it. He glanced until he reached the bottom.

"...Millicent Van Kinney representing the faculty and Harvard Senior Olivia Pope represent the student body."

He looked to the stage just has Olivia was shaking hands with the judges and politely nodding.

"Olivia Pope."


	2. She's got something I can work with

**A/N: Man you guys are awesome! thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorite-ed (lol is that even a word? if not i just made it one) my story. I really really really appreciate it. I have some ideas for this story! just hope yall like. well enough of my rambling. I know it's kinda short. school, work...meh!**

**oh yea! i do not own scandal or it's characters. Shonda Rhimes does. besides, of i owned them, Mellie and Fitz would have gotten a divorce after that Amanda Tanner fiasco.**

**On to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

I rose to my feet with my things in my hands. I did a quick sweep of the room. I need the quickest route to get to her but at the same time I need to make it look like a coincidence.

I spied Olivia walking down the stairs on the right hand side of the stage. Let's see. I can head to the back of the auditorium then walk along the wall and we'll meet up about halfway. I start my intended route bobbing and weaving through people whispering my apologies. Just as I round the corner around the back, Cyrus' secretary waves me over. Damn!

"Hey, Tanya. Bye, Tanya."

"Hey Fitzgerald. What gives? Where are you running off to?"

"Oh I just had to speak to someone before I leave."

"Oh that person wouldn't happen to be that lovely young woman that was up on stage to night?"

"What?" I choke out.

"Mellie. Are you going see Mellie?"

"Uh, I was going to pass by and speak with her as well." I answer after glancing around looking for Olivia.

"You know you like her. I see how you're glancing around the room looking for her. It's okay to like her, you know?"

"Is it? Is it really okay? Is okay that two people who are clearly different can come together and spend time with one another?"

"Of course. Two people can come together and love can flourish from that. Just a small moment, a moment so short that if you blink too long it's gone. That one moment can change your whole life. That one moment can lead you to your life. Do you understand?"

I glance around finding Olivia in a deep conversation with one of my co-workers. I can't read her face because of the distance between us but I can feel the passion radiating from her body. Whatever they are talking about, she seems to feel very strongly about it.

"Thank you so much Tanya. You helped me more than you."

I walked away from Tanya after giving her a hug. I looked to the area where Olivia was standing but she wasn't there. My eyes darted over the room and the many faces started to blur into one. But then my eyes find her. She is on the left side of the auditorium in front of the stage now. She's laughing and playfully pushing the arm of a guy off of her. Although her laugh and the look on her face is somewhat playful, her body is extremely tense. Her face is slightly strained under that playfulness. I pause against the wall to assess the view. The guy laughs when Olivia pushes his arm off of her but he does it again but this time just a little more forcefully. Olivia stopped talking and pushes his arm off now turning to face him with a pissed off look. Is that what shading is? That look on her face? Some of my students had been using the word throughout the summer session. I'll have to ask someone about that.

I start walking toward the scene as things get more tense. Although her friends could clearly see something was wrong, they looked scared to interfere. Olivia face is ablaze as she pokes his chest. Did she just say 5? What does numbers have to do with anything?

" ...to try and twist this into a conspiracy are cause for concern...you should speak to someone about that."

What the heck is..."

"Fitzgerald, are you ready for the fall semester." I roll my eyes as I turn to the person interrupting me.

"Yes, Dean Williams." I answer still glancing over to the scene between Olivia and the guy. He looks strangely familiar.

"I am looking forward to it as well. I had to especially come to this debate to hear Olivia. She has been on of my favorites I must admit."

"Olivia, yes. She is quite the spitfire."

"She is going to make a great lawyer one day. You should keep an eye on her. Maybe you'll have a spot for her at your firm."

"I will definitely keep an eye on her."

I glanced over Dean Williams' shoulder still looking at the scene between Olivia and the guy that was still occurring just five feet away from him. Olivia stood tall and strong making her look perfect and the guy getting chewed out pitiful.

"Well, I have to get going. My wife is having a dinner with that son of ours. And I have to find him. Have a good evening."

I wave as he walks off. I look over to the left where Olivia and her punching bag was but they were gone. I hope he didn't drag her off. That damn Dean and his wife and son and blah blah blah. I look around for Olivia when I feel a soft tug on my arm. I turn expecting, hoping, pray that it was Olivia only to wake up from my dream to a terrible nightmare.

"Mellie, how are you?"

"I'm well. How are you Fitzgerald?"

"I'm good. Just enjoying the night...debates...conversation, i guess."

"I'm glad you came to see me." Mellie smiling as she leaned in to me for a hug. I returned the hug with a tense pat then let go hoping she would get the picture.

"I came with Cyrus. He wanted to see someone but they had to drop out so he left but I decided to stay. Something willed me to stay."

"Or maybe someone?"

My eyes shifted back to Mellie, "Yea, someone did intrigue me enough to hang around."

"Someone to possible mentor or work with? Mellie asked with her eyebrows raised.

Fitz finally looked Mellie in the eye. Trying to find something genuine about her. A laugh caught my ear and I look over Mellie's shoulder. The woman I had come to know just recently as Olivia Pope had her head back in the midst of the best laugh she probably had ever had. She had taken of her debate jacket revealing a strapless yellow sundress. She had pulled her hair down out of the bun leaving her curls to bounce free. Her yellow matching pumps finish off the look.

"She's definitely got something I can work with."


	3. Why do I have the feeling you knew that?

**A/N: Hey guys. I just want to say thank you so much for the love yall have shown this story. Overload of school kinda got me behind on this story and other stuff I'm doing but I promise to write a lot in advance so I can always be one chapter up. But back to all of you and the love yall have! my heart is really happy and just bursting! i think i just had a reader-gasm! **

**to answer some questions: ****_ sweetgirl83_********oh hell yea mellie is thirsty. stay tuned to see just how parched she is! lol ****_ MsTiffy1_****- i made this chapter longer...just for you lol ****_ Gem _****i think you'll like how i do the 54321 thing keep reading ****_ JJ_********your wish is my command! ****_ considerithandled_********poor fitz he needs to pick up his modern day lingo lol**

**but in any case and as usual, i do not own the characters. if I did, olitz would be living it up in the white, having sex on anything that was stantionary! but anywho, on to the** **story!**

Last night was a bust. I'm blaming everything on Mellie. If she had not walked up to me, I could have formally met Olivia last night. Now I have to try and discreetly track her down. I was so close to Olivia, maybe five feet away when Mellie stepped in between us. I could halfway stomach Mellie because I was so close to Olivia. I feel silly, stupid. Here I was, last night after I made it home just laying in bed. I actually laid awake think of Olivia. I know nothing about her but I thought about her for at least two hours. I have it bad.

"Hey Cy. Where are you running off too?"

"First day of class. I'm always rushing around trying to get stuff done. You should know that by now. Plus I have to meet with my protege. Apparently, another victim was slayed so-"

"Protege? I'm wounded. I thought I was your protege?"

"Things change. Plus you know have Dr. in front of your name. I think you did pretty good for yourself."

"All I'm saying is I cringe at another Cyrus walking around. I don't think the world can handle it."

"Very funny Fitzgerald. Very funny. My protege is perfect. Political sense and personality of a Kennedy. Could blow anyone out of the water, including you any debate, any topic, any position, anytime, limited prep needed."

"Is this great debater, this 'no one is like him' man avaliable this afternoon."

Cyrus laughs a little then just stares at me and smiles. "Okay there flyboy. Let me ask when he is available and I'll let you know. Cyrus turned on his heels, letting out a laugh I wasn't aware he was even holding. He laugh harder the further he got down the hall. Hmm. My eyebrows furrow. What's so damn funny?

I walk into my first class of the morning full of bright, wide eyed students. The 1st day of class is always the best...well not as good as the last day of class but I digress. The sound of heels clacked down the marble steps leading into and through the auditorium styled class room. There was an accompanying squeak as well. I can't place it but it wasn't all that annoying I suppose. If it went on all class period long I might have a problem but it was okay. It had a little beat to it. Made me happy. My body started to quiver and quakes. I'm shaky but still. I'm excited but nervous. I want to smile but face turns into a frown. I feel a presence in front of me at the desk. I look up liking my chance at meeting a new face but I come face to face with Mellie. That explains that sick feeling I had.

"Hello Fitzgerald. I hope you are having a good day so far." Mellie smiled leaning down on my desk so we were eye level.

"Good Morning Mellie and yes, I am having good morning so far."

"That's good. Umm I need your help. I was wondering, what book are you using for your international law class?"

"The same one every other professor including you received instruction to use this semester. But why do I feel like you already knew that?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I must not have umm received the email or that notice. I should go through my email again." Mellie answered trying to recover. Was she always this pathetic and transparent?

"Yes, you should. Hey, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to start." Mellie frowned slightly then nodded. She turned and sashayed her way back up the stairs and out of the room as her heel announced her departure. Thank God!

Shifting through papers on my desk, I started the 1st day of class speech, "Welcome back to Har-" I stopped as I lifted my head.

Sitting in front of me, was the object of my admiration. It's Olivia. She stared back at me slightly tilting her head to the side. I smile before I can stop myself. She's wearing a red and gray Harvard shirt, a pair of the cutest jeans I've ever seen and a pair of matching red and gray tennis shoes. Her hair is flowing down past her shoulders. Did she dye it? It look like it had more of a chocolate tent to it than I remembered before. Her eyes were slightly wider than I remembered but her lips. Those lips were just as perfect as I remembered. She shuffles her feet, crosses her legs when a noise catches my ear. The squeak! Her tennis was making the squeaking noise on the floor earlier when Mellie came in. And that explains all the good feelings I had when I head the squeaking. She stares back at me with a smirk. Is she reading my mind? Can she even doing that? Is that a hint of intrigue I see in her eyes?

"Yo, Mr. F? You okay?"

I blink back hearing giggles around the class. All but the one I really wanted to hear.

"You know, there is this thing called spacing out. I'm pretty sure you just did it."

"He was thinking of his girlfriend." Another guy from the back said.

My face turns red as I let out a nervous laugh. "No, I don't think so."

"Yes you were." A girl from the back answered. "She's practically right here in front of you, smiling at you. Of course that's your girlfriend."

My eyebrows furrow. Am I really that transparent? Am I Mellie? Am I pining away for Olivia like Mellie does for me? I mean, Olivia isn't my girlfriend but I must say I wouldn't dismiss the idea. Granted I get to know her and she wants to know me.

"Man, you must have it bad for the Iron Lady."

I'm snatched out of my fantasy with Olivia's voice. Her eyebrows raised with an indifferent look on her face. She must think I was staring at her because I'm mad she slaughtered Mellie last night. It was actually kinda cool.

"Um, no. I am in no way connected to Mellicent. Other than the aspect of the co-worker status that is."

The class let out a sigh of happiness probably for my sake.

"That sounds like a lawyer answer to me." She commented again.

The class went quiet as their eyes shifted to me. I turn fully facing the class now asking, "Who said that?" I knew it was her that spoke but I couldn't just single her out in a crowd of 200 students. Fact is, I would know that voice in my sleep. Hell, even if I was in a coma, that voice would reach me and pull me out of my foggy darkness.

"Me." Olivia answered waving her hand slightly.

"Well me," I pause taking her in again, "Why do you say that?"

"I hear you're a real world type of guy so let's talk real life and apply what we have learned thus far. Perception. Perception is everything. Right along with evidence. It's not some much how much evidence you have. It's how well you spin the one piece you do have. So let's look at the evidence we do have. Every time Mellicent sees your face, her face lights up bright enough to power this whole college. She smiles like someone told her it would be the last day she could do so, from what I heard of course. Also last night, from what I witnessed at the debate, you seemed equally interested. Constantly looking around for her. And from what I overheard-"

"You mean when you were eavesdropping?"

"From what I heard, you attended the debate with Cyrus but someone just made you stay. Cyrus left right before I went against Mellicent. I now know it was not Cyrus that made you stay. From the time the debated ended, you moved around that auditorium trying your damnest to get within five feet of her. When she finally came to talk to you, you instantly became relaxed, happy. So please, tell us again how there is nothing going on between you and Mellicent?"

I gawk at her in complete wonder. How did she observe all of my movements that way but in yet think I was searching for someone else? Was she feeling me out last night as much as I was trying to feel her out?

"And you are?" I ask cutting through my thoughts.

"Olivia...Pope. But why do I have the feeling you already knew that?"

There was silence in the room until the student that made the claim I was spacing out spoke again, "Damn, Olivia just pope-ed another professor. I love taking class with her." The class hummed in affirmation.


	4. Ms Pope, you have yourself a deal

**A/N: thank you guys again! yall are so great. please excuse the story if it has any mistakes. I am seriously dying of tiredness. How great was the episode on Thursday. Fitz is still fine even though he is a killer lol. **

**I'm glad yall liked. Olivia pretty much went in on Fitz huh? Too bad she did all of that and was wrong. Well, hope this chapter helps any gladiators off any cliffs they may have been on after Thursday. The mock trial case is an actual mock case I had in high school and I played the role that Fitz will have. Hope I didn't give too much away ^_^ **

**Once again, I do not own scandal or it's characters. If I did own them, Thursday would have never happened. Ok so on to the story!**

I heard of the term "pope-ed" but I never knew the story behind it. Now, apparently I was a statistic. I was pope-ed...and in front of 200 students. My ego wanted me to be upset. My ego told me to find a weakness in Olivia Pope and go after it. But my heart...my heart melted at just the sight of her. My heart wanted me to find her weakness but to turn it into one of her strengths. I glance at the clock on y desk deciding to head down to the Thomas Jefferson conference room. That's where Cyrus and his protegé would meet me. Cyrus must really trust this guy to have taken him personally under his wing.

I hear a strained whisper as I head down the hall.

"...is partisan political crap that I though you had enough integrity to rise above. You are already pushing me to my limit. You keep trying me and you won't like what you find."

Olivia had that guy pinned against wall reading him again. Either Olivia was stuck up or this guy was trying annoying and a prick. I don't know much about Olivia, I don't know much about the prick but I have a feeling the guy is in the wrong.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." Olivia hissed.

I walk away quickly before she can see me. When I finally talk to her face to face, I don't want the moment to be tainted with back relationship issues.

I walk into the conference, "So where is he?"

Cyrus looked up from his paperwork with a crocked smile. "Running late. Had to talk to someone about his living arrangements."

"Getting evicted?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes at me, "No, he was living with a...significant other and things ended badly. Been looking for another place for about two weeks now. Say, do you still have that apartment next door?"

"Come on, Cy. I don't even know this kid. Is he even trust worthy?"

Cyrus looked at me as if I had four heads. "Is he trustworthy? I have taken this kid under my wing. Beside that, he's been staying with James and I for about a month. What does that have to say?"

"James allowed you to let some young thing live with you all...in the same house. Is this kid looking for another living arrangement because James has caught on to his slutty husband's ways?"

"No! There is absolutely nothing going on behind James' back. The kid is headstrong. Wants his own place."

"Poor fella. Had to stay with you...for three weeks no less-" I whispered.

Just as Cyrus was getting ready to retaliate, the door flung open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Cy. Damn apartment manager wouldn't take 'Hell no I'm not going out with you in exchange for an apartment' for an answer. I mean she was a very attractive girl but she just wasn't my type. No offense. So, who's this guy you want me to kill?"

She finally stops talking when she sees me. Her lips are slightly parted, her eyes are wider, cheeks stained with crimson. She huffs out a sign and then I see it. I see her chest raising and falling. Her breaths speeding up slightly as my breath slows down. We meet in the middle, our breaths now in sync. My eyes dart from her left eye to her right one. I don't want to stare at one eye longer than the other. They were so beautiful that they deserved equal attention.

"Hi." I whisper after finally finding my voice.

"Do you...know each other?" Cyrus asked confused and full of doubt? Maybe intrigue?

"Hi." She whispered back. Her tongue darts out, doing a quick swipe to moisten her chapped lips.

The sun peeks through the blinds at just the right angle further enhancing her beauty. Her eyes twinkled with chocolate and hazel hue. Her eyes now matched beautifully with her hair. It was like an accessory. Like a scarf and purse but it's was price couldn't be compared to another old accessory.

"Hello? I said do you guys know each other?"

"I was pope-ed today...this morning actually." I answered staring at Olivia.

Cyrus laughed heartily, "So _you_ were Liv's latest victim. I heard some students talking about it. Good one, kid." He said patting Liv on her back.

"I thought you said your protegé was a guy?" I asked still not removing my eyes from Olivia's.

"No, you assumed that Liv was a guy. I let you believe that. Why do you think I laughed every time you referred to 'him'? Well since introductions are not needed, let's pick a topic. Fitzgerald?"

"No, let the lady pick."

"Oh no Mr. Grant, I insist." Olivia answered never having taken her eyes away from me smiling sweetly.

Behind that beautiful smile, was a hint of mischive, a glint of shark like capabilities. She was already circling me looking for blood in the water. Damn she was good. I can't let this woman deter me. Even though her eyes remind me of an endless chocolate river. A river I wish I dive head first into. A river I wish i could live in. A river I would bathe in

"Well I am insisting that you pick your poison Ms. you are going to lose and die a terrible death in this conference room, I want you to pick it," I answered with a crooked smile.

She cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes. Then, a deadly slow and tantalizing, angelic devilish smirk appeared.

"Okay. I suggest we have a mock examination. You were a defense attorney. That means you have to be good a prepping a witness. You have to be able to make Charlie Manson look like the Mother Theresa. I'll be the prosucuting attorney and you Mr. Grant will be the defendant. All you have to do is deny and successfully convince Judge Cyrus of your testimony. We can use a case from the mock trial folder. Limited prep to an hour or hour and a half and then we begin. Deal?

I chuckle, laugh almost, "Ms. Pope you have yourself a deal."

We decide on the State of Texoma vs Casey Malvern, a nurse charged with murder. I grab the evidence packets and start pouring over the facts. I try not to look at it as if I'm an attorney. An hour into the studying, we decide on another 30 minutes before we start.

"Fitzgerald, you do know you have no chance at this correct?"

"Cyrus, I'm not going to allow some chick, some 3rd year student to beat me."

"Well, that'll be alright. I don't want you to "allow" me to win. I'm going to win fair and square. And Mr. Grant," Olivia said leaning onto my personal space, "I don't lose."

"Is that a promise?"

"I don't make promises. I make guarantees.

"Is that true? Do you know what guarantees remind me off?"

"No, what?" Olivia asked in a whisper.

"Guarantees are the same as the level of satisfaction you reach. Just what level can we get you too. If you're making guarantees, i want it to be satisfying for both of us.

"Fitzgerald..." She whispers in my ear as I hold her.

_Fitzgerald?!_ Are you ready?" Cyrus asked shaking my arm.

"Oh umm yea." I finally pulled my eyes away from Olivia. "I was just thinking. I guess I spaced out."

"Even the Iron Lady can't save you now Mr. Grant." Olivia said sitting her paperwork on the podium and tablet filled with scribing.

"If it pleases the court, I would like to call Casey Malvern to the stand your honor."

"Granted." Cyrus answers.

Shit. I'm in trouble.


	5. That was pretty pathetic Fitzgerald

**A/N: If there are any typos please excuse them i have been up all night trying to get this story and my other story Payback finished. and it's Scandal Thursday! lol i would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, people who followed my story or made it a favorite. :) you guys are awesome! **

* * *

"Can you state you name for the court?"

"Casey Malvern." I answered now fully into my role as the old feelings of court procedures take over.

"When you administer medicine through a syringe what is the procedure to properly throw it away?"

"There is a box that I put the syringe in immediately after I administer the medicine."

"There is a lock on that box correct?"

"Yes."

"Where do you get the syringe from?"

"There is a cabinet that houses Big Tony's medicine."

"There is a lock on that cabinet, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are the locks to the cabinet and the hazardous box the same?"

"No, it's two different keys."

"You keep those keys on you at all times?"

"Well, not all the time."

"So you leave keys that are important to you patient's health just lying around here or there? You do not take care of them?"

"No, I have them with me or they are locked away in my room."

"Moving to the day Big Tony died, did you have the syringe?"

"I did."

"And what was in said syringe? Was it not the poison that killed Big Tony?"

"No it was not. It was his medicine."

"Okay, maybe I'm going a little fast for you. Did you not have the syringe?"

"Yes I did."

"You had the syringe in question."

"Yes."

"The syringe that has been identified as the very vessel that ushered in Big Tony's demise?"

"No, not that one."

"Oh so the fingerprints that was found on it that have been identified as yours, that's not correct?"

"Well yes.."

"So what you are telling me is you got up that morning, being fed up with the way Big Tony's family had treated you the day before. Not to mention had been drinking also. Ashley, Big Tony's daughter saw you with the syringe, the same one that was left on Big Tony's slide away dinner tray. The same syringe that had your fingerprints on it. The same syringe that had traces of poison in the tube. The same poison that was found in the system of Big Tony. The same poison that had killed Big Tony. If there was a lock on the box and you always have the key on you or locked in your room, how did that syringe get out of the box?

"I'm not...

"What happened was Ashley surprised you. You had a napkin in your hand getting ready to wipe the prints away. Big Tony starts to go into shake and you drop everything to look like the fearless hero. But you didn't get the job done. You didn't get rid of your "smoking gun." IS THAT NOT TRUE?!

"Yes, okay. I did it."

"What?" Cyrus said.

"I did it! I administered the poison." I scream before I can think about what I'm doing.

"So you, Casey Malvern, are confessing to the murder of Big Tony?"

"No, that's not..."

"Your Honor, the prosecution rest."

* * *

How the hell did this happen? I asked myself still coming out of autopilot. Three bottles of water, countless snarky remarks from both I and Oliv- the prosecution and almost three hours of questioning, I am conceding. I was the leader of the debate team from middle school until I graduated from Harvard. I had even led the faculty debate team my first few years here. Up until about three years ago when Mellie joined. I quickly lost interest.

How did this happen? What law professor would admit to conceding to his student? What lawyer with his own firm would admit to conceding to a law student? I stand to shake Olivia's hand. Even if I'm in a state of shock, she won fair and square and for that I have to commend her. But I stop.

"Your Honor, I would like to proceed." I say quickly before fully thinking out my plan.

"What? That was not the deal." Olivia spit venomously.

"A great debater is always ready." I answer with a smirk

Cyrus smiles, "Proceed."

"The syringe in question along with the poison, the keys and the lock box are all connected, more so than Ms. Pope has lead on. Yes, my clients prints were on the syringe, yes he is in charge of the keys to the cabinets that house medicine supplies. But what she did not say is, Big Tony's dying words were "Stop her before she gets away" according the paramedics. What Ms. Pope did not say was Big Tony's daughter, Ashley also owns a set of keys because she cares for her father when Mr. Malvern is not available. What Ms. Pope also did not mention was said syringe was already prepared and left by Ashley to administer to Big Tony. So if anything yes Mr. Malvern may have administered the poison to Big Tony but the poison was put into the syringe by his daughter Ashley. The Defense rest."

* * *

"Olivia, great...great job. I'm just at a lost."

She turned with the brightest smile on her face. We shake hands sending a light shock to my hand but also my heart. Who is this woman?

"Good job Mr. Grant.' Olivia said adding a smile with the compliment.

''I must say Ms. Pope, you are like a pit bull after a bone when you are in a debate or court setting."

"Thank you...I think. I try not to be to overly vested but I really enjoy what I do."

"I can tell. I have seen that look on my face in pictures after I won debates."

"You were successful while on the debate team?'

"Very much so. I love it. Been on a team since middle school. At least up until the last three years or so."

"So I beat a seasoned veteran?"

"Oh yea. But I was pretty good today though."

"That was pretty pathetic, Fitzgerald. But you did redeem yourself with that closing argument." Cyrus chuckled in.

Olivia laughed quietly looking at her watch. "Oh, I have to leave so soon if I'm going to make it to that other apartment building. I should have been gone 10 minutes ago." Olivia stated throwing all of her stuff in her bag.

"Olivia, that's what I wanted to tell you about. Fitzgerald here as an empty apartment in his building. Maybe you want to take a look at it."

"Umm I don't know. Is that going to be okay with the building manager just coming over unannounced?"

"It'll be fine." I assured her.

"Okay. I can look at it now?"

"I don't see why you can't."

"Okay, you lead the way and I'll follow behind you in my car."

"Okay."


	6. She's My Girlfriend But She Doesn't Know

I know guys. I know you all probably hate me and want to burn me at the stake right next to verna, jake, and the creepy black guy that keeps trying to off liv but on a happy note...*tilts head up, adjust sunglasses" finally, the rock, has come back to...oh wait a minute lol but all jokes aside, finally i updated. i hope you all enjoy and have read payback during this story's hiatus. just so you know an update is coming for payback as well. thank yall once again and enjoy!

* * *

"This is a really nice building! I don't know if I can afford this."

"I know the guy that owns it. I'll talk to him about the price don't worry." I try to eradicate her fears. I pull keys out of my bag, walking up to the door.

"I...I thought we were going look at the apartment." She said kind of nervous.

"We are." I answered. I opened the door to the open space. The living room directly in front of us, with the kitchen to the right. It had an open breakfast nook that had a great view of the living room and dining room. The bathroom was located to the left along with a set of steps.

"A townhouse apartment?"

I shook my head yes as her eyes lit up the prettiest light brown I'd ever seen. She took out for the steps before she stopped in the middle with a questioning look.

"Is it okay if I look upstairs?"

"It's your place, you should see all of it." I answered with a smile. Rather she knew it or not, I was going to make sure she lived here. It was a dangerous thing, having her so close, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like I was an idiot flying to close to Sun. I was too starstruck to stop myself.

I followed her up the stairs to a hallway that led to a floor to ceiling window and a sitting area at the end of it. There were two bedrooms with their own connecting bathrooms. There was also a hell of a walk-in closet in each room. There was an extra room at the end of the hallway right across from the master bedroom. She opened the door, stepping in. I followed her into the empty room. She looked around, with a goofy grin on her face. I could see the wheels turning in her head already. I just didn't know if it was good or bad thoughts. This place basically sold itself. I didn't have to say a thing.

"You like?" I smiled.

"Oh, I love! But I really don't think I can afford all of this." I answered.

"How about we talk with the building manager. I know the guy. He can be a hard ass but I'm sure a fast talker like yourself can handle him."

"You think?" She asked with renewed hope.

"Trust me, I know." I reassured her with a chuckle.

She followed me out of the apartment, walked down the hall to another door. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

"You have a key to the apartment manager's house?"

"We're good friends." I said with a smile. We walked in closing the door behind us. "Make yourself comfortable."

Olivia looked around and frowned. "I find this very shady, Mr. Grant. For one, you having a key to the supposedly empty apartment. Two, you having a key to your apartment manager's home and three-" She paused as the realization hit her. "You're the owner of the building, aren't you?"

I smiled sheepishly with a shrug.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked with a flare of anger.

"I didn't want you to think I wasn't being anything less than honorable."

She focused her eyes on me, deep in thought. They squinted a little then became emotionless. "I see."

I frown at her sudden attitude change. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. How much do you want for the place?" She straightened herself up, adding a bit of professionalism in her speech.

"How much can you afford?"

"That's not what I asked you." She spat out.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pope. I was under the assumption you needed a place to stay. I am willing to work with you because I know you are a student. Law school has to be quite expensive." Olivia squirmed, "So, what can you afford?"

She studied him through her thick eyelashes. She swallowed the lump in her throat just as the truth was getting ready to spill out, "$2,000."

"Deal." Fitz answer quickly. He stood to his feet, retrieving a copy of the lease for Olivia to fill out. I blotted out the real price of the apartment, writing $1,000 in its place. After she finished reading and signing the lease, I looked over the paperwork with a smile. "First month rent is free. Welcome to Escala Highrise." I said with a smile, handing the keys to her.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Olivia moved in next door. She was really quiet and overall a great neighbor. Me and Olivia would sometimes meet up in the mornings leaving for the campus and every time she would give a hesitant smile. But one morning as we waited for the elevator, she turned to me.

"Mr. Grant?"

"Mister? Really Olivia? We're neighbors. I helped you bring in your sofa. I think we are past the title part of our relationship."

"Relationship? I wasn't aware we had one Mr. Grant." I whispered.

"We do." I said with a smile. My answer was one of those 'she's my girlfriend but she doesn't know yet' type thing. I couldn't risk getting caught with my pants down with her but damn it, I sure could dream.

She smiled a little uneasy. "Do you party Mr. Grant?"

I chuckle a little. "No can't say that I do. I mean once or twice I've been out to a party in my adult professional age but I don't do too much. Why do you ask?"

"Umm, no reason." She answered uneasy. She stepped onto the elevator, putting distance between us.

There was a pregnant pause of silence before I decided to pick her brain. "Do you party?" I ask with a smile. Sheer horror and panic crossed her face as she seemed to fight to find the right answer. It was as if she was trying to forget...or maybe remember?

"No." She whisper in a tiny voice. She spoke so light and child-like that I could barely believe it even came from her mouth. She seemed overly self-conscious and questioning at the moment.

"That's a shame. I'm sure the great Olivia Pope could party her butt off."

A phone call interrupted out conversation to the delight of Olivia.

"Hello?" She answered.

I could hear a voice even on the other side of the elevator. It was a female. Maybe a friend.

"Olivia...moved out. He's mad." was all I could catch.

"Well, he is going to have to live with it. I have taken to much shit from him. I don't have the time or patience."

"You think...figured out yet?"

She glanced at me. "No, I umm don't think so. I want it to stay that way. In other words, keep your mouth shut."

"It's time. Come on Cobra!"

"Are you out of your mind! I told you not out here!" Olivia hissed into the phone.

"You need to come to term...we do."

"Have an awesome day, Red Head."

It must have been one of her friends. Seems as though I could vaguely remember a red-head with Olivia at the debate that night. Olivia put her phone in her pocket as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was down again today. Just the way I liked it. I think she secretly knows I have an eye on her but she just decides to torture me. Her keys drop to the floor. I tried quickly to cross the elevator and pick them up for her. But before I could even take a step, she slowly bends down, pick up her keys and swivels her hair to the side as she stands back upright. My eyes flickered at the sensual way she moved. Surely, it was my imagination. She looks at me with a funny look almost questioning me if I saw her moves. She frowns then steps off the elevator almost running to her car.

And for some reason, Olivia was not in class for the rest of the week.


	7. And I knew I knew the truth

hey guys! im soo glad yall ae still digging this story! i hope yall have been paying attention to the clues. some realness is about to happen :) this chapter is dedicated to the follow reviews. thanks, you guys absolutely rock! and a special dedication to all my readers. love, love, love yall!

oxford: the conversation was interesting. maybe we'll get answers soon

kla1987: thank you so much! have you read payback? it's pretty good if i so say so myself lol and here's a new chapter just for you :)

aprilf00l: here's another chapter coming right at you!

kelleekellkell: thanks!

ghjasam: of course something is going to happen! this is olitz we're talking about!

ayanamonique: olivia knows something indeed!

oceans00711: you're answer is coming soon :)

mustang: the college struggle is real tho!

lorenemichelle: aww thanks! i absolutely love your reviews!

simmabugs: aww thanks!

guest: this one is a little longer! the next chapter is longer for sure!

* * *

Cyrus and I walked down the hallway hitting all the known spots Olivia usually hangs at. Every one ended with the same result: her friends saying they had not seen her in at least a week. We walked to a bistro just down the street from campus to regroup, re-strategize and replenish.

"Where could she be?" Cyrus said sadden.

"I honestly don't know Cy."

"I have looked everywhere. Her hangouts, her apartment. Where else could see be?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw her we shared an elevator ride that morning. She talked on the phone with someone then-"

"Who? Who was she talking too?" Cyrus asked quickly.

"I don't know. I'm not her boyfriend. I don't know who she was speaking with."

"To bad you're not her boyfriend. Maybe we could have a better idea on where the hell she is."

"That's true." I answered. My mind drifts away from our conversation. I see Cy's lips moving but I can understand. All I can focus on is where Olivia is. I know we haven't, well I haven't made any headway with trying to get closer but I can't shake this bad feeling. I can't shake the feeling of sadness that has descended upon me this past week. Something is not right. Olivia is not only missing, but she has completely disappeared off the face of the earth. Either someone didn't want her found or she didn't want herself found.

"Fitzgerald! Are you even listening to me?" Cyrus' voice cut through my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What?" I stuttered.

"Was it a woman or a man that she was speaking with? Could you tell?"

"Yea, I could. It was a girl. Olivia called her Red Hair or Red Head I think."

Cyrus stood abruptly, "We have to go."

"What, why? We haven't had anything to eat yet." I said thinking about the mouth-watering beef tips I had coming.

"Red Head is Abby. I know her. She interns in the student affairs office on campus. As far as I'm concerned, she is the last one to talk to Olivia."

* * *

"Abby, we need to talk now in private." Cyrus said walking into the office

Abby looked up from her paperwork with fear, "Umm, ok." We all walked into Cyrus' office.

"Where is Olivia?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know." Abby answered calmly.

"When was the last time you spoke with her?" Cyrus asked, dismissing her previous answer.

"Umm three weeks?" Abby said looking into the ceiling, trying to think.

"That's a lie. Try again." I hiss.

"I'm not lying." Her voice raised a little.

"You didn't speak with Olivia last Tuesday at approximately 7:46 am?" I questioned her.

"Umm, well." She stuttered. "I don't remember."

"You called her Cobra. She called you Red Head." She was in the elevator with me. I know you're lying. The question is why?" I challenged her.

"Mr. Grant-"

"You, now that I think about it, have not been in my class all last week or this one. The same is true for Olivia. What happened?"

"I don't know-"

"You know." Cyrus cut her off. "You know! Now I would hate to threaten you for information or talk Mr. Grant here out of the makeup test you have to take. So you might want to start talking, now!"

"She's staying at a place downtown. A hotel. She wouldn't tell me the name. She called and said she was safe and she had to get away for a while. She promised she would be back later this week in time for the major test we have to start." Abby rushed out in one breath.

"Call her." Cyrus demanded.

Abby's eyes darted in between Cyrus and I before she sighed, rough and defeated.

"Hey Liv. Are you okay?...Good. When are you coming back?...Yeah, he is how did you know?...It was only a matter of time before Cyrus came to me. I'm surprise it took him this long...You need to get back like yesterday. Cyrus and Mr. Grant is hot on your trail. We missed some test this past week...I told you...Okay...Over a cliff..." She ended the call on her cell phone looking at us.

"Well?" Cyrus asked.

"She said call her. She'll tell you where she is."

"Thank God." Cyrus said running off to his office to call Olivia.

I, however, turned to face Abby again. Her face and stance was familiar to me. It was a sense of deja vu. She had that exact same crooked smile and sassy hand on her hip the first day of class.

"You know, you're going to have to make up a lot of reading, quizes, and those two test."

"Yes, sir. I know."

"Good, come by my office and set up a time." I bid her ado as I walked back to my office. Halfway there I decided to cut my office hours short today. If anyone needed me, they could just email me. At least Olivia was safe and we knew where she was. She was not a ghost anymore.

* * *

"I don't know Cy. I knocked on her door. She didn't answer." Fitz sighed.

"Well, try again. I...I just want to make sure she is okay. We talked earlier and she seemed...I don't know, sad maybe. She was supposed to meet up with me and James but she didn't show. I keep calling her phone but she is not answering."

"Fine, Cy. I'll just use my key to let her in. You know she is going to kill me right?"

"Maybe, but what if something is wrong? And is if she is even in there. She wasn't there the last time."

"Okay. I'm going in now. I'll call you back, okay?"

Cyrus grunted his approval before hanging up. I picked up the keys from the key dish by the door, silently preparing myself for the storm that I was walking into. To be in Olivia's home. Granted, I knew everything about the apartment already, now it had her in it. She was there, with her stuff arranged in it, the way she wanted it to be. It was such an intimate environment to be in and when an outsider or unwelcome guest breached that, it was not a good thing. Olivia liked her privacy and her space. I gathered that much. I reached the door knocking first before using the key. Maybe she isn't home and I can just walking in and walk right back out. Worst case scenario, she was in there, naked or something. Oh God, why did I even envision that? I like Olivia Pope. I am interested in Olivia Pope. I am intrigued by Olivia Pope. But on the other hand, I also like my job. I am interested in where my job could lead me. I am intrigued with the future of my professional career. But did all of that trump what I could have with Olivia if I tried? If she accepted? I shake the nonsense, the idiotic thoughts from my head while opening the door.

"Olivia?...Olivia?"

I looked around. The apartment was spotless. Almost too spotless. Not a thing out-of-place. Not even a stray magazine on the table in front of her tv. I looked around a little more seeing her phone and keys on the countertop in the kitchen. Great. She is here. I groaned as I continued to walk the downstairs portion of her apartment. I called her name every now and then just to make sure I wouldn't walking in and scare her.

I glance at the stairs, swallowing the lump in my throat. It was only bedrooms upstairs. What if she was sleeping or getting dressed or in the bathtub? All things that her neighbor, lease manager and definitely law professor should not see. But all the things a man who was helplessly attracted to her would die to see. Why did Cyrus mention this damn apartment being free? Why did I agree to show her the damn thing? I sighed frustrated, climbing the steps.

"Olivia? It's me Fitz. I don't want to scare you. Cy wanted me to check on you." But I didn't receive a response. As I get to the top of the steps, a low, repeating bass line cuts through the silence. Is that..music? A tv? I followed the noise down the hall. I knocked on the door but didn't receive an answer. Fearing the worst, I eased the door open.

The once ordinary, empty, hardwood floors room now had floor to ceiling mirrors. In the corner next to the floor to ceiling window was a stereo system. A mini fridge and a small dresser was in the corner as well. She changed it into a dance studio. I didn't know she danced. My eyes slowly swept the room in awe. And there she was in all her glory. A pink and purple top, that hugged her chest just right that ended right under her breast. Her stomach, decorated with some sort of design, a tattoo with added rhinestones. Her skirt was tight on her hips while still flowing over her curves with a belt decorated with white gold coins. There was a little jingle that could be heard over the music. His eyes went wide. Holy Shit.

Her eyes met mine in the mirror. And I knew. I knew the truth.


	8. 5,000 Dollars an Hour

This entire chapter is a flashback and explains what has been going on. get ready gladiators...get ready :)

q and a's

oceans0071: you get a bit of answer this chapter

ghjasam: she is...well just read

islandgurl: or something...you're not dense :)

angchick: dancing is keeping her away. she's been...busy. you didn't miss anything. the piece are not together yet

daprinces: :) aww i love you lotta times. i really look forward to your reviews. you are so awesome. and funny too! she needs to dance for him and soon *wink wink*

guest: i think you'll get it now.

gabbiGTS: and here's your answer.

joanne: that is interesting observation hmm...

guest: wow! liv is no one's whore...maybe lol

simmabugs: how this update was fast enough for you :)

lorenemichelle: here's the new chapter! get ready to be left hanging again :)

* * *

She moved her hips first up then out to the right then up and out to the left. Isolating her core muscles, she manipulated her abdominal section. She swiveled her hips out to the left the turn her body throwing her hair to the side.

"Do the roll, Babydoll."

She followed his command, rolling her stomach as he called it. She did the roll with a slow and deliberate moves then speeding it up until it looked like she was vibrating. The song came to a faded an she bowed gracefully in front of him. She fixed her face covering while tossing her hair over her shoulder. The veil went along with her costume and it effectively hide her identity. While she was not embarrased by her job, she need her identity to stay a secret when working with high paying customers, especially lawyers.

"That was some mighty fine dancing if I may say so darling."

"Thank you. If you want another later, let me know." She winked and headed to a more livelier area of the party. There were dancers spread here and there but most of the crowd in the house were party goers. Mostly males, some females spread around. Some girls refuse to dance for the ladies. She was not entirely against the idea per say but she had a limit. She was very open minded, you had to be doing her type of work, but she also limits. She guessed some of the girls were uncomfortable with their sexuality or the sexuality of the women they were dancing for. Or that fact that your selling your body to a woman. Didn't really matter to her. Money is money. And she needed it for the upcoming lecture and seminar. She didn't screw any of the woman but some of the dancers did. The dancers that did work on the side that was illegal, moonlighting as some call it. Not her thing. She was all about making money but not if she could possibly go to jail. She had a reputation to uphold. When she finished with all of this, she had a career awaiting her.

"Hey, Carl is asking for you outside." Red Head Annie said.

"Again? That man has called me over there six times tonight." she laughed. "Thanks Red."

Coming from nothing in South Carolina had it's perks..sometimes. At least none of her Daddy's friends would happen into one of these parties and find her dancing. She fixed her clothing as she walked towards the backyard. She absentmindedly glanced at the beautiful clock on the wall noting it was only midnight. She had class at nine the next morning so she didn't want to stay too long. It was mock trial time and she need time to do a little extra studying. She walked outside to see a group of men reclining in the hot tub.

"I heard you boys wanted me." She said flashing her smile even though they couldn't see it.

"We sure did." Carl yelled.

"Now darling, I heard you dance so good you don't even have to take your clothes off. Is that true?" A man she heard being refered to as Hollis said.

"Well my reputation precedes me indeed. I don't know, boys. But what I can do is give you all a show and let you decide."

They all mumbled and hummed their approval.

She looked around and to her dismay no radio or musical anything was in sight. How could they host a party with dancers and not have music playing outside or at least a fucking radio lying around? Well dancing could be a little awkward without music but she deemed she could totally wing it.

She started off by sweeping her hair to her right shoulder turning her back to the group. She did not wear typical dancer clothing. She preferred a beaded and laced top with a long flowing see through skirt. She didn't wear shoes either. It wasn't a hippy thing, it just went with her dancing style. Compared to all the girls present, she was different. Anyone could look at her and tell. Yes, she was still a stripper but she mostly used her knowledge of belly dance to do all the work for her. And the little boys ate it up.

She isolated her hips slowly. Making small circles while keeping the rest of her body still. The men released moans they had not known they were holding.

That move always had guys drooling. As she begin dancing for the guys, a figure stood behind the doorway staring. He watched as his friends and co-workers tossed money at her feet.

He started at her pretty and delicate green and pink poke-a-dot toes. They were damn near suckable. They led to the prettiest and shapely legs he had every seen on a woman and he had seen quite a few legs in his day. He could tell they were stong. With the moves he spied her doing all night, her legs had to have some strength to them. Her stomach was packed so tightly and probably the sexiest thing next to her face or what he could see. Her top hugged her chest just right without being overly trashy like some walking around. Her neck, or what little he could see, led to the prettiest and most attractive face, or half of a face, he'd ever seen. It was like she was the woman of his dream literally and he hadn't seen all of her. Nor did he know her name or anthing else about her.

How disrespectful! He thought. This should be considered blasphemy. Someone as beautiful as she, should not have money simply tossed at her. The rest of the women here could have money tossed, thrown and anything else at them. But her, she is special. It should be saved and handed to her at the end. He knew nothing about her but he'd been slinking around watching her all night. He was just to nervous to approach her...yet. I'm going to walk up to her after she finishes. Yea. I can do that. Right after she finishes her dance for the guys, I'm going to walk up to her and ask for a moment of her time. He aid to himself.

As he came out of his thoughts, the woman was bowing gracefully. The boys clapped and hollered for her. She had not removed a stitch of clothing but pulled more money in that the girls that were taking it off and then some. She smiled at the men and turned to walk away.

Here's my chance. Here's my chance. He said rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans. He looked down at his Navy shirt, wiping away some of the wrinkles. Here was his chance and he could feel himself running away already. "Stick out your chest and be a man, boy!" His father's words rang in his ear. He rolled his eyes at the mere thought of his father. He never took his father's advice but this time, he had a feeling maybe his father knew a little about something in this world.

Just as she passed the doorway, she noticed a guy standing there. She chuckled a little. He was trying to look cool but his shifty body language was giving him away. She contemplated just going up to him but decided against it. Maybe he was just nervous to be around a bunch of strippers. He looked a bit out of his element.

"Umm, excuse me ma'am."

She paused mid step and turned toward the man. No one ever called her ma'am, not in these settings at least. "Yes, sir? Can I assist you?"

Manners. She has manners. He swooned_._ "Forgive me. I know I may sound a little creepy in a minute, but I have had my eye on you all night. But what I was wondering was...what I was hoping...can you..." Hesighed. This was not the way he wanted things to go.

She laughed. So cute. He's stuttering. He is so nervous. "You were wanting...?"

"I was wanting to know if I could have a moment of you time. You know it'll be okay if you're busy I'll understand you seem busy and everyone wants to have a moment with you but if you are not to busy I was just wondering if I could just pull you aside for a minute not that I expect you to just go anywhere with me I did kinda just admit to stalking you tonight around the house-"

He was cut off by the cutest giggle he had ever heard. He glanced over to the object of his interest and smiled.

"Take a breath. There's no need to be nervous around me. I'm just a regular girl. I think you ran that all into one sentence. You didn't pause or anything. You just kept talking. Are you okay now?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Still a little nervous." The shy guy admitted.

"There is no need." She assured him.

"I'll try to remember that. But just to clarify, are you free for a few moments?" She looked around. It was getting that time. When they guys were ready to pair off and get the night truly "started."

"I am all yours." She smiled.

He smiled brightly. Well, that was easy. He led her upstairs, down the hall, opening the fourth door on the left. He seemed to know his way around this mansion pretty well.

She walked in and frowned. This is clearly a bedroom. Great, just when I thought I had a guy that was different from the vultures downstairs.

"Take a seat." He said point to chairs and the bed.

She sat down on the edge of the couch trying to get comfy.

"I don't wanna freak you out but I have an unusual request. I'm sure you have never had a request like the one I am getting ready to offer you."

I doubt that mister. She thought. "I don't nightcap. I don't perform with my mouth or my ass not even my hands. So if you are asking what I think you are, the answer is no." She stood to her feet already deciding which batch of ten page papers to start on.

"No, I think you misunderstood me. Where as I know what you meant, I was not nor was I ever looking for that. Although what I want would be hard to do without your mouth." He chuckled.

"You're one bold guy, I give you that. The answer is still no." She answered over her shoulder.

"But you misunderstood me." He said standing.

"I don't think I did. There's only one thing that I could do with my mouth, in a bedroom, late at night with a man. The Answer...Is No." She answered in a slight snarl.

He smirked at the defiance in her voice. Feisty and beautiful. She has to be smart. She found a way to dance and not remove clothes but leave those in her wake in a trance. "I beg to differ. All I want to do is talk."

"Talk? All you want is to talk?" She said rolling her eyes and the complete lame way of getting her to stay.

"That is correct. I know you could be making money right now if you were dancing."

"That is correct as well. I could be." She said turning to him crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's why I am prepared to pay you for you time. How much?"

She stared at him. His cobalt eyes were glimmering with hope. Let's see how serious he is. "$5,000 an hour."

"Deal." He answer quickly. The man begin to dig in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He counted out the $5,000 and handed to her with a shy smile.

She stared at the money mostly in disbelief. I had totally been joking. But he just took it out like the amount meant nothing to him. Look at his clothes. Armani suit, clean shaven, authentic leather wallet. He has money to blow. I can't take that money. But I do need it for class. She sighed, fighting herself back and forth on if she should take the money. "I wasn't really going to charge you that amount. I just wanted to see how serious you were." She handed the money back to the gentleman.

"I don't mind spending that money on you. I can tell you are worthy every penny and much much more."

She smiled at the gentleman as he turn red in the cheek area. "Are you...are you blushing?"

"Possibly. I'm a shy guy, if you haven't caught on yet. "

"I just caught on actually. I think it's kinda cute."

"Umm, thank you. I think." The gentleman said with a slight frown.

"Well you are very welcome." She answered with a blinding smile

"Tell me a little about yourself, that is if you don't mind." He asked sitting down on the bed.

She walked over to the couch, sat down and adjusted her skirt. "I'm Cobra. I'm 18 years old. I attend the university not to far from here and I dance to pay for it..."


	9. Strippers Don't Make Great Role Models

hey yall hey! lol i know yall hate me! i hate been busy/obsessed with my new story come to far to go back now. i must feel accomplished tonight because this is my second update for the night! thank you guys for keeping up with the story. this chapter is a flashback and real time chapter hope you enjoy!

q and a's

simmabugs: thanks fo rereading! and here is chapter 9 just for you :)

guest: im sorry you no like. but im kinda glad that i have evoked an emotion string enough for you to stop reading. i feel accomplished. so thank you :)

joanne: the shy guy was so hot tho! and they were kinda cute together :)

ghjasam: you so get your answer this chapter :)

guest: yay! hope you like this chapter.

kelleekellkell: thanks :)

lorene: glad i could shock you :)

oceans00711: the name will come into play. and not in a way you may think. and a deem a stripper good if she dont take her clothes off and still make money lol

guest: here is you update and im sorry it took so long.

guest: get that money girl! *twerk twerk twerk* lol

ee123: here's more just for you :)

guest: here is the update!

marie726: here's the update. im sorry it took so long :)

* * *

She continued to stare at me from her position in front of the mirrors. It was her. Here was the object of my very dreams. The object of my nightmares. It was her...here...now. It was the girl who challenged me that night as we talked. It was the girl who changed my mind on several political stances I'd had since I was a teenager. The girl who convinced me to be great and step out on faith. She was the reason I opened my law firm. She was also the reason my curriculum changed. She had such optimism. How did I not know it was her? Just looking at her body, I now see the signs. I see the swivel in her hips. The walk that first hooked me. She was so beautiful that night. She was literally the woman of my dreams. She was also a stripper who freely danced for women. I had my doubts but when I got the chance to sit and talk with her, I knew her "situation" was just that, a situation. It wasn't at all what she was or who she wanted to be. She didn't talk much about her family, well she didn't talk about them at all. She avoid and deflected each question I asked her that referred to her family. Did she not have any? She was beautiful and smart. She struck me as the type that would have parents like Big Jerry. My father. I'm suddenly disgusted knowing he eyed my Olivia. He tossed money at her feet. He made references about her being the next notch in the bed post. If he put one more notch in the bed post, it would collapse. I clear the negative thoughts out of my head as I looked over her body again as if she was my prey. Since our last meeting, she had grown older. Even though I only saw her eyes and the top part of her face, she looked as through she had matured. Her body definitely had. That's for damn sure. She was more fleshier now. Her hips were already perfect but they were even more so perfect this time around. Her legs were leaner and more defined and in shape. Her arms were more muscular but in a dancer type way. Not a body builder way. What once house a rhinestone design, was now covered in an ink pattern with rhinestones. She had gotten a tattoo in the years since they met. She said she wanted one but was too scared. She took the plunge after he encouraged her not to be afraid.

* * *

_"So, tell me about yourself. It seem as though you know this house very well. I'm assuming you either live here or you're here often."_

_"I grew up here. It my family's vacation house."_

_"Wow, I couldn't imagine __**this**__ being the vacation house. What does the regular house look like a mansion?"_

_"More like a kingdom." he answered with a laugh. "My dad is...the governor-"_

_"-of California. I knew you looked somewhat familiar. You guys look a like around the nose a little."_

_"Thanks." he answered uncomfortable._

_Sensing his change in mood, Cobra decided to ask something else. "So Mr. This Mansion is My Vacation Home, what do you do?"_

_"I'm a professor. I'm trying to open up my own firm but It's been a no go lately."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"My Father thinks I should concentrate on other aspects of life."_

_"I.E. a political office."_

_The guy studied Cobra before answering, "How'd you know?"_

_"He seems like the type to push unwanted things on people. And if you look at his track record of bills passed, every single one had absolutely no public support but in yet passed. Still mind-blowing to me."_

_"You follow politics?"_

_"I do. Very closer I might add. It was always something so interesting to me."_

_"Maybe you should get into politics."_

_"Me?" she chuckled humorlessly, "No. Not a smart idea."_

_"Why not? You are intelligent enough. You can stand your ground and you're tough. I've seen you around tonight."_

_"And that's why I can't. Strippers don't make great role models."_

_"But a woman who is top of her high school and college class, balancing work and 18 hour class load with multiple organization and leadership positions under her belt is. Don't sell yourself short."_

_Cobra fumbled with her hands then let out a small sigh. She raised her head with glossy eyes, "I won't."_

_"That's much better." the shy guy answered with a smile._

_"Now about that dance you said you wanted..." Cobra said rising to her feet._

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar intro to a song start to play. My eyes met her playful ones. She smiled shyly pointing to the corner where the stereo was as if she was offering me to stay. Not one to turn down the presence of a lady, especially Olivia, I get comfortable in the corner as her body reintroduces itself to me. The movements start to come back in fuzzy burst as her body plays me like a fiddle. It's the same dance and routine she did for me after we talked. She was still very good at what she did. And she was all mine. She was all mine to watch and drool and ogle over. Well, at least until she did her next party. My anger made a swift appearance as I envision some other man eyeing my cupcake. I feel something brush against my leg. I look down to see her performing for me at my feet. She is literally kneeled at my feet dancing for me. She stands back up right brush her hip against my crotch. And for the first time since I enter her apartment, I know I'm in deep trouble. She takes my hand and a chair and pull us to the center of the floor. She finishes the dance drapped across my lap, heaving. I watch her chest fall up and down rapidly for a moment before I realize my body has mirrored hers. When we have caught out breath together, she slowly picks up her head leaving the rest of her body draped across me.

"Hi." She breathes in.

"Hi." I breath out

* * *

_They walked to the door with an awkward silence surrounding them. The house was trashed. Someone would have a fun time cleaning that up in the morning._

_"Once again, I'm so sorry." Cobra said as she looked to her car that was parked near the street._

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure in your line of work, you have to be a little defensive." Fitz said opening the car door for Cobra as she slid in._

_Cobra nodded as Fitz smiled shyly at her again. "Yea, it can be a little rough but as you can see, I have the attitude for the for the job."_

_"That you do. That you do."_

_Cobra slid into her car, buckled her seatbelt and started the car._

_"Thanks for walking me out to the car. You're too sweet."_

_"Well, what can I say?" Fitz replied kicking at the imaginary rocks._

_"I really had a great time last night. Thank you." Cobra started to back out of the driveway when Fitz decided to take the plunge._

_"Wait."_

_"Yea?" She answered with a smile as she slowed the car down to a stop._

_"I'm Fitz." He stuck his hand inside the car towards her._

_The fear of let people in came back. The fear of finding a guy she really liked but having him bitch at her because of her job came back. The fear of lust she had for this handsome man came flooding back. Could she get past all of her fears? Could she trust another man?_

_"Carolynn." She responded with an illuminating smile._

* * *

"Carolynn, right? Olivia Carolynn Pope." Fitz said matter of fact.

Olivia smiled when the night of their first meeting came to mind. "That's me."


	10. I'm here to give you an ass whipping

this chapters dedicated dani, aka gladiatorRED, love_hanna, and yari yall are all the most inappropriate on inappropriate Wednesdays and really any other day of the week, and since olivia is a stripper in this story, yall might as well get a shout out in this chapter :)

q and a's

ghjasam: they knew each other. they spent one night together. no funny stuff just talking

mmrb0908: yes...very

simmabugs: im trying...im trying

guest 1: lol i am a tease. i hope you like me :)

guest 2: here's your more! :)

guest 3: wait until you get into the actual story! this is the set up!

lorene: youre welcome. get settle and really comfy things are about to get...country lol

marie: heres more! im sorry for the wait :)

oceans00711: things will get weird dating your student whose a stripper...awkward! lol

chocolate: well he's not married. mellie is wanted to latch onto him. but things will haunt them and soon

misstiffy: here is more! dont worry!

fitzisgold-win: she knew. he didnt. interesting will happen and soon

guest: work and school both full-time! i was tired lol but here's an update for you!

* * *

"Speechless." Her eyes met mine with a slight smile. "That's the name of the song, right?" She nodded her head slowly. "You still move so beautifully Still the exotic elegance I remember. It's been a while."

"Yes, it truly has been." She said snuggled on my lap. I'm slightly worried. I don't want her to feel how 'excited' I am to see her.

"You dance to that same song for me almost seven years ago."

"Yep, I did."

"Why that song? Why now?"

"That night, I knew you were following me. I figured you were either a creepy stalker guy or you were super shy that didn't want to approach me. I get a fair share of stalkers guys than shy guys so I've learned the difference. When you led me to the bedroom, I got nervous. I always trust my gut but that made me question it. I thought maybe I misjudged you. But when you wanted to just talk, I melted." She smiled brightly before suppress her happiness again. Her guard, she was always guarded. "You were officially the first client I could see as a person and not a...client."

"But still, why the song?"

"I'd been practising it at home for a while. Thinking about maybe throwing it into my solo routine at a big party. But you were honest and sweet and so nice. I wanted to try it out on you. And our connection that night left me...speechless."

I smiled at her honesty. "And why dance to it again? Why now?" I asked intrigued.

"I never danced to that song except for you. I didn't even practice or warm up to that song again until today. I would skip over it. I kept hoping after that night I would see you again at another party. I never did. You just disappeared." She hung her head with sadness.

I felt compelled to share an explanation with her. "I opened my firm shortly after we meet. I suddenly had...the confidence." I smiled.

She glanced up to me in between her eyelashes. "Really?"

"Yep. I wonder who helped me with that?" I said with a hint of humor and playfulness.

"I don't know but whoever it was deserves a medal."

"Or a kiss." I whispered. Olivia's eyes went wide with fear. "It wouldn't mean we are doing anything wrong." I added to ease her fear.

"That would be very inappropriate."

"More inappropriate than intentionally dancing sexy for your professor, ending it draped across his lap in barely there see through clothing?"

"It's not see through. It only gives that illusion." She challenged.

'Nothing changes the fact that you danced very nicely and very sexy for me, Fitz, your professor so in other words...let's be inappropriate." I smiled.

She smiled then shifted, getting up got to the radio to turn it off. I slipped into a more comfortable seated position. "Why did you dance for me today?"

"I wanted this to be special. I knew Cyrus would ask you to check in on me. He wouldn't come all the way on this side of town when you live right next door. I could tell the moment you walked in, you remembered me. I've been itching to tell you but I couldn't. I even did a little hip swivel in the elevator. When you looked at me funny, I panic." She frowned before she begin speaking again. "No one has ever been in my dance studio. I wanted to share something with you that I haven't shared with anyone else. I may be just another stripper to the other guys but I didn't feel that way with you." She blushed.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her back into my lap. My hand grazed her thigh muscle as we stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes shifted as she looked into each of my eyes. She placed her hand on my chest as we took a breath together. My chest constricted as her body settled into mine. The smell of white magnolias flood my nostrils as we inch closer and closer together. We light smack foreheads, with our lips only inches if not millimeters apart. We inhale and exhale, repeating the same dance until an alarm went off. I heard the alarm in the background but I couldn't look away. My body would not allow me to respond to the ringing alarm. I'm not even sure what it is. It could be the doorbell, her cell phone, the oven saying a meatloaf was done, anything. I pull myself from my thoughts, pleading for Olivia not to let the outside world ruin us. Her lips brush against mine every so delicately before she slowly pulls back.

"Workout time is up." she said simply, breathless, leaning over to turn the alarm off.

"Or is it just beginning?" I asked slipping her onto the floor with me hovering over her. Our lips crash into each other, laced with heavy passion. Her body, so soft and inviting, calls me out of my self-imposed exile to come and play with it. My body can't help but answer her pleas. Her moans fall from her lips, wrapping tightly around my throat making it hard to breath. We break our kisses to explore more of our bodies.

My hand runs down her side, lightly gripping her hips that just scream they were made to make babies...my babies. My fingers travel over the tattoo that now resides across her lower stomach. The silver belly button ring dangles to the side when I flick it with my tongue. Her stomach quivers under my touch and my feast. She is all mine and waiting for me.

I slide down her body, but slink back up. But this time with my head under her skirt. She has a small piece of cloth, something that she would call panties, that hide her innermost being from me. My fingers curl around the fabric when her doorbell interrupts.

I climb from her under her skirt with a pout, her eyes wide with some emotion. I can't read it. And that bothers me. She sends me downstairs to answer the door while she changes.

"Fitzgerald, why didn't you call me back? I have been worried sick! Is Olivia here? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She is upstairs. She'll be down in a minute."

"Is everything okay? You seem...different." Cyrus said unsure.

"I'm fine Cy. Don't worry."

"Uncle Cy. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I'm here to give you an ass whipping."

"What? Why?" Olivia chuckled.

"You disappear, having me running around this city trying to find you. Then when we finally track you down, you blow me off. I told you I would watch out for you. I told you I would keep you grounded. I'm going to start spanking if you keep this up."

"Yes Sir, Uncle Cy." She chuckled.

Now, I'm going to go into the kitchen, pop some popcorn and open a bottle of wine. We have to talk." Cyrus walked away in a huff. Olivia smiled at him.

"Well, I guess this little...thing?...is over." I look at my hands.

"Yea. Cy is pretty made at me. I'll talk to him and clear the air."

"You're not gonna tell him about us, huh?" I'm scared. Cyrus was my closest confidant. I didn't want to lose him.

"Oh, no." Olivia shook her head violently. "He will know nothing, trust me."

"Good. Can we do this again?" I'm hopeful. I need to see her more. I need to see her outside the classroom setting.

"I would like that. It can't be this weekend. I have a part...I have to work." She add ashamed.

"It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I won't judge you. I just want you to be safe."

"Oh, I'll be okay. The guy who's having the party is a regular. Carl, do you know him? He was at the party I met you at."

I try to recount other details about the party seven years prior, "Eh, I'm not ringing a bell."

"He was with a guy name Hollis most of the night. In the hot tub?"

"Oh God, the pencil pusher. Yea, I know him. He's an idiot. Runs behind..." I clear my throat. "Never mind."

Olivia shrugs her shoulders, "Dinner after Cyrus leaves?"

"My treat?" I ask with a small.

"Deal." She smiles.


End file.
